


and you've been filling this hole since you were born

by wheretheskiesend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Fluff I guess, M/M, enjoy, from my percy jackson au, it's more of a headcannon at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretheskiesend/pseuds/wheretheskiesend
Summary: “I know it’s great view, but I get the feeling that’s not why you’re here,” Keith quipped, not even turning around. The nerve of him. Lance rolled his eyes.“Well Mullet, if you’re here for the view, you’re definitely looking the wrong way,” Lance replied smoothly, grinning.Of course that was what got Keith to turn around.“It’s not half bad,” Keith agreed, giving Lance a glance over. Lance gulped. This wasn’t what he’d intended to do, not at all. He’d been prepared to make fun of Keith for looking like a drowned dog, instead here the guy was, looking like a freaking Altean god.How had he ever convinced himself that he hated Keith?





	and you've been filling this hole since you were born

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few things to clear up:  
> 1\. I decided to discontinue my Altean demigods au fic and make it a series of oneshots instead.  
> 2\. In this, Lance is the son of the Altean god of Ice.  
> 3\. Keith is the grandson of the Altean god of fire, but his mother is the Galran goddess of night.  
> 4\. The Galra and the Alteans do not get along.  
> 5\. Shiro has just been kidnapped by the Galran goddess Haggar. Think around the same time Shiro dies and gets his consciousness transplanted in the Black Lion, except before the Paladins solve it. ( so maybe season 2-ish, since Keith's figured out his Galra heritage too. )  
> 6\. The title is from Infinity by Jaymes Young ( it was not inspired by the pool, of course not, what makes you say that? )  
> 7\. I hope y'all like it! Feel free to drop a comment letting me know what you think!

Lance honestly hadn’t expected to find Keith at the edge of the Castle’s infinity pool. After their first try going for a swim—the pool had been upside down and the size of a hot tub, and then crashed onto them, so Lance had frozen it. The only reason Keith hadn’t gotten hypothermia was because of his Eldrid fire legacy thing—he really didn’t think Keith would’ve ever come back.

 

But okay, maybe Lance wasn’t giving him enough credit. Keith had been on the water polo team too,  _ and  _ he’d been the shoe-in for captain until he got kicked out.  _ And  _ he’d been on varsity before Lance. He probably loved the sport. He  _ had  _ been a natural in the water.

 

“I know it’s great view, but I get the feeling that’s not why you’re here,” Keith quipped, not even turning around. The nerve of him. Lance rolled his eyes.

 

“Well Mullet, if you’re here for the view, you’re definitely looking the wrong way,” Lance replied smoothly, grinning. 

 

Of course that was what got Keith to turn around. 

 

“It’s not half bad,” Keith agreed, giving Lance a glance over. Lance gulped. This wasn’t what he’d intended to do, not at all. He’d been prepared to make fun of Keith for looking like a drowned dog, instead here the guy was, looking like a freaking Altean god. 

 

How had he ever convinced himself that he hated Keith?

 

“You know, Lance,” Keith drawled, his name rolling of his tongue in a way that made Lance almost shiver, “most people come to a pool to swim, or at least get in the water. Not just stand around the edge. That’s why they have statues, you know.”

 

“You—the nerve—I’d make a great statue!” Lance sputtered, and Keith. . . Keith was smirking like the devil incarnate he was. 

 

“I’m sure you would,” he agreed. “But you do know most statues were naked right?”

 

When Lance failed to string together a response, Keith simply smirked, which didn’t help Lance’s case. He simply gaped because, holy crow, if that wasn’t hot.

 

“Get in.”

 

“Wha—Who said I wanted to share the pool with you?” Lance scoffed. Keith shook his head, water drops springing from the ends of his hair. 

 

“It just  _ looks  _ small. Some kind of Altean magic. If you got in, you’d understand,” Keith said. “It’s okay if you’re scared though, I guess the son of the daughter of the water god drowning in a well would be pretty embarrassing.”

 

“You’re such a jerk,” Lance grumbled, reaching his hand in and toying with the notion of getting in. Keith grinned and suddenly he wasn’t on the other side of the pool, he was right in front of Lance, who was sitting on the floor by the pool. Keith was resting his arms on the first step.

 

“I get it if you’re embarrassed, Lance,” Keith repeated, his voice genuine enough but his eyes sparkling. 

 

“Oh screw you, Kogane,” Lance snapped, tugging his shirt off. “Move.”

 

Keith blinked up at him innocently. 

 

“Keeeeeith,” Lance dragged it out, grinning when the boy rolled his eyes. 

 

“Is your hair actually dry right now?” Lance gaped, blurting it out when he noticed, leaning over. “Oh my gods, it is! You’ve been in the water for over an hour now and your hair is perfectly dry. Is it because of the whole legacy of the fire—”

 

Lance really wanted to say he hadn’t been so caught up in the fact that  _ his hair was dry _ that he’d missed the part where Keith had wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso. 

 

(It had felt nice, for the brief fleeting moment that it had happened.)

 

And then proceeded to pull him in the water, mid-speech. 

 

Lance surfaced, sputtering and spewing water, glaring at Keith who was laughing. He’d originally had half a mind to exact revenge, but seeing the red paladin smile and laugh again after so long made the desire fizzle out. 

 

He deserved to be happy and he deserved so much more than he thought he did. Lance could only hope that Keith would understand that too.

 

“Oh, you think you’re so funny, don’t you? Well, you better watch your back, because you deserve what’s coming!” Lance scoffed, tossing water at Keith. “Hah! Take that!”

 

Keith ducked underwater. And resurfaced right behind Lance, soaking him with what felt like a bucket full of water. 

 

Lance spun around, further sputtering when he noticed just how close Keith was. Keith laughed. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he said smirking. Lance opened his mouth to say something, but came up short. 

 

He also forgot to close his mouth and got a mouthful of sweet Altean pool water. Courtesy of Keith.

 

“Okay, that was just harsh,” Lance muttered. Keith splashed him again, shoulders shaking with laughter. 

 

Lance smiled fondly. It was the first time he’d ever seen Keith let his guard down like that.

 

Which is why it was perfectly excusable when he failed to see that Keith had ducked underwater once more. 

 

And dragged Lance under by tickling the bottom of his foot.

 

(Seriously, how had he figured that out so quickly? It had taken months of tickle fights before Hunk had figured it out, and Keith just got it right on his first try? Typical.)

 

Lance, in turn, had latched onto Keith, who’d tossed him over his shoulder while Lance wriggled around.

 

“Hey Keith?” He asked, grinning mischievously. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I have something you’ll want to hear.”

 

A huffed laugh. “Sure, Lance.”

 

He did not put Lance down. Looks like he was going to have to switch tactics.

 

“Put me down.”

 

Keith threw a cursory glance over his shoulder and shrugged, dropping Lance into the water again.

 

Lance came up spitting out water and curses in Spanish and Altean.

 

“You asked me to put you down,” Keith said point-blank, when Lance had asked him exactly what had possessed him in that exact moment to simply  _ drop  _ him, like he was a bag of rice.

 

Lance snorted. “Don’t tell me you’re that socially awkward.”

 

Keith simply shrugged, moving a hand to run through his hair. Lance looked down at the water and then back up at Keith, who was silently laughing.. 

 

Lance gaped at him before whacking him on the shoulder. “You jerk! You knew what I meant!”

 

Keith had managed to tame his laughter but was still smiling, something soft and fond that made Lance’s chest tighten. Ignoring that, he sat down next to his friend, shoulders brushing as they looked out over the edge.

 

They sat in silence for a while, Lance estimated it to be around ten minutes or so. The view  _ was  _ stunning, and maybe he hadn’t been giving Keith enough credit for coming out here. It wasn’t exactly a sunny day, but the fog hung low, with little tips of trees popping out, giving the illusion that they were in a castle in the sky.

 

Lance glanced over at Keith, who was staring straight ahead, running his hands back and forth over the ripples. Before reaching up and haphazardly wiping his face. 

 

Oh gods, was he crying? 

 

Lance frowned. “Keith, buddy. . .” He trailed off, unsure of what he could say that would make a difference. Keith simply sniffed before splashing his face with water again. 

 

“Keith?”

 

“What?” Keith grit out, although he himself could probably tell that it sounded weak. Lance sighed. Looks like he would have to do all the work himself. 

 

“You know, it’s okay,” Lance ventured. “No one thinks any less of you, you know that right?”

 

Keith snorted. “Allura made a valid point. How are we ever supposed to defeat the Galra if they can always find us? And when it’s my fault?”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Lance corrected, but Keith wasn’t taking it. He sat back down on the step, resting on his hands. 

 

“Lance. My mom is Aquila.”

 

“You know, it kinda sounds like tequila,” Lance joked. When Keith’s frown deepened, he sighed. 

 

“I’m kidding,” he muttered apologetically.

 

“I know.” Keith’s voice was tight, strained. Then: “Just drop it, Lance.” He sounded resigned, as if he’d already given up, and no way in Daibazaal was Lance letting that happen.

 

Okay, that was it. Let’s make it official: Lance was going to do something now. He was going to fix this, whatever this was, and he was going to fix it well.

 

“Alright, Samurai,” Lance announced, turning to the side and sweeping his legs over and into Keith’s lap; later, he could be embarrassed about this. “We won’t talk about it now. We’ll talk about it later. Let’s talk about Shiro, he’s like your brother right? Give me all the dirt on him. Every horrible and embarrassing thing he’s ever done. I find it hard to believe that Shiro’s so perfect that you have no blackmail on him. Come on, give be all the juicy stuff.”

 

Keith’s lips almost curved into a smile. Almost. 

 

Lance was desperate enough to count that as a point for him. 

 

“There was this time where Adam came over, and Shiro was so nervous because he’d decided to make sushi, right? So he asked me to take the rice out and cool it. He set a timer and everything, and then he went to take a shower. But the thing is, you don’t ask a nine-year old to do anything in the kitchen,” Keith did grin this time, the soft and fond thing, but he still looked sad. 

 

“Wow man, what did you do?” Lance teased, shifting to see his expression. Keith’s arm came up around his waist and stayed there. 

 

Okay, okay, that was cool. Very cool. Totally normal for Keith  _ “Touch Me and the  _ Galra  _ Will Be The Least of Your Worries” _ Kogane. So normal. Suuuuuper normal. 

 

_ Fine. _

 

It was very not normal and Lance was very not okay, but Keith seemed fine, screw him, he looked perfectly calm and  _ pretty _ .

 

Stupid Keith.

 

“—and it wasn’t really my fault anyway, Shiro should’ve read the instructions on the box. We barely had enough time to clean it up and order the Mediterranean food Adam liked anyway.” Keith chuckled and Lance grinned, leaning even closer.

 

“I feel like I should’ve asked before, but who’s Adam?” Lance asked, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. Keith looked over at him, a slightly confused expression flitting across his face.

 

“Shiro’s boyfriend, remember? I thought I mentioned it.”

 

In Keith’s defense, he probably had mentioned it. Lance had been too busy staring at him to realize that.

 

“That’s cool,” Lance said instead. Keith nodded.

 

“Yeah, Adam was cool,” he agreed. “He used to smuggle matcha in all the time.”

 

Seeing Lance’s amused expression, he rolled his eyes. “Don’t ask.”

 

“Wasn’t going to. New topic,” Lance began. “Why is your hair dry?”

 

Keith stared at him blankly.

 

“Yeah, I mean I think you’re just like, eternally dry? You’ve been in the water this long, and you know, we were on the water polo team together and I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair—” 

 

Keith didn’t say anything. He looked at Lance, then turned his head back to look forward before unceremoniously bending over Lance’s legs and sticking his face in the water, soaking his hair.

 

Lance denied choking and sputtering on his own saliva. 

 

And then he came back up for air, running a hand through his soaking hair and pushing it back. He scowled as his bangs fell back in his eyes. 

 

Lance simply reached out and pushed them back, looping his arm around Keith’s neck instead.

 

“—wet,” he finished. “I guess I was wrong.” Keith sighed and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, completely unaware of what it did to him. He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, untangling it as he went. There was a lull in their conversation where they both settled into the water contentedly.

 

“You know, I always knew you were a furry,” Lance said, and Keith lifted his head to look at Lance.

 

“What the  _ quiznak _ ?” Keith muttered, pulling Lance further onto his lap. It seemed to an unconscious move though, the poor boy looked so genuinely confused, but Lance was having way too much fun with this.

 

“Yeah, you know, a furry,” Lance repeated. Keith frowned. 

 

“What’s that?” He asked, his hand tracing patterns on Lance’s hip. 

 

Gods, could the guy not let Lance  _ breathe _ ?

 

“Uh, well, you know, never mind what it is, you just need to know that you are one,” Lance stammered out. Keith simply nodded slowly, his cheek brushing against Lance’s shoulder and his hair leaving small streams of water behind. 

 

The water shifted into something warmer and Keith glared at Lance. 

 

“Lance, I swear to the gods, if you did something,” he let the threat hang in the air, and Lance could finish it, with terrible things no doubt. 

 

“It’s not me!” Lance yelped and tugged his legs onto Keith’s lap as the water heated up. 

 

“The water’s freezing!” Keith exclaimed. “So freezing, in fact, that  _ I _ can freaking feel how cold it is.”

 

“No, it’s boiling in here!” Lance shot back. “ What did  _ you  _ do? It’s so hot, in fact, that I can freaking feel it.” He was well aware of how mocking his last sentence had been, but he chose to ignore it as the water began to turn and swirl. It had the beginnings of a whirlpool and Lance honestly wasn’t down for that right now. He scrambled out of the pool and pulled Keith out with him. 

 

“What,” Keith began, staring at the pool, “the  _ quiznak  _ was that?”

 

Lance simply shook his head. “I have no idea.” He glanced at Keith’s hand in is and quickly dropped it, hand rising to scratch the back of his neck.

 

“Keith, Lance, we need you guys back here!” Pidge’s voice crackled through the intercom and they leaped to their feet and ran for the elevator. 


End file.
